


Draco's Nightmare

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Era, Insomnia, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Slytherin Harry, it's amazing how many tags you can find for 750 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep and hears Draco calling out for him in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely random fluffy ficlet. Have fun!

Harry couldn’t sleep – again. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a full night’s sleep. Either he couldn’t fall asleep because his thoughts were running haywire or he woke up in the middle of the night after a vivid nightmare and couldn’t fall back asleep until the sunlight was starting to stream through the water-covered windows of the dungeons. He envied Draco who was asleep in the bed across from his. Draco could sleep everywhere at any time of the day or so it seemed. He simply curled up on his bed or on a couch in the common room and fell asleep. And people let him sleep as long as possible because he was the Prince of Slytherin and no one dared to face his wrath. Once he had even fallen asleep in the great Hall during breakfast after a long night spent studying.

“Harry!” Draco suddenly exclaimed but when Harry checked he was still fast asleep. What was he dreaming about?

“Harry!” he called out again a few seconds later. “Don’t leave me, please!”

The pain in Draco’s voice tore at Harry’s heart. Deciding he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway, Harry got up from his bed and knelt down next to Draco’s head.

“Draco, I’m here. I won’t leave you,” Harry said in a soothing voice, trying to rouse him. It would be easier and faster to just shake him until he was awake but Draco wouldn’t respond well to that, Harry knew, and he wanted him to feel as well as possible when he woke up. “It’s just a dream, wake up, Draco.”

Harry put his hand in Draco’s hair and began to pet it gently. Draco slowly moved under his hand and then his eyes fluttered open.

“Harry…” Draco whispered still half asleep and pulled Harry into a kiss.

For a second, Harry was stunned but then he kissed back, his hand still buried in Draco’s hair. Suddenly, Draco gasped and pulled away.

“Harry… I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” He looked scared even in the semi-darkness the enchanted windows provided.

“It’s alright, Draco,” Harry soothed. “Don’t worry. Did you want to kiss me?”

Draco nodded hesitantly.

“Well, I wanted to kiss you, too. And I really liked kissing you just now.” To be honest, Harry had wanted to kiss Draco for a while now but he had been convinced that Draco was straight and wouldn’t want to kiss him back.

“You… you liked it?”

Harry smiled and nodded. He had to admit, at least in the privacy of his own mind; Draco looked cute when he was insecure.

“Would you… kiss me again?”

Harry’s smile widened. Draco looked even cuter when he was hopeful.

“Yes, I’d love that,” he said and pulled Draco into another gentle kiss. It felt even better than the first because this time Draco was fully awake.

“Could you… uhm… sleep here and hold me tonight?” Draco asked, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry gently tilted his head up until their eyes met and then placed a small peck on his lips. He was glad he could finally do that. “Of course, scoot over.”

“I’d rather not face the wall…” Draco admitted in a whisper.

“That’s alright,” Harry assured him and crawled into the bed between Draco and the wall. He wrapped his arms around Draco gently and listened to his breathing slowing until he was asleep again. Only then he followed him into sleep and didn’t wake up again before the next morning.

 

Harry had already been awake for a while when he felt Draco move in his arms, a sure sign of him waking up.

“Harry?” Draco enquired sleepily.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco for a second. “I’m here,” he whispered in Draco’s ear.

“So it wasn’t a dream…” Draco mused. Harry could basically hear the smug smile in his voice.

“It wasn’t,” he confirmed and softly kissed Draco’s neck.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Draco then asked boldly, already sure Harry would say yes.

Harry smiled widely. No matter how much he loved Draco when he was shy and insecure, he loved him even more when he was self-confident and maybe a little too self-assured. It was the Draco Harry knew best, the Draco he could always find comfort in because he knew how much he cared underneath all the taunting and teasing. How much he cared for his friends underneath his selfish mask.

“Do you even need to ask?” Harry answered cheekily.


End file.
